


Unlike

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALL KINDS OF IMPLICATIONS ARE BEING IMPLIED HERE, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: They are not quite each other's preferred partner...





	

~ Unlike ~

Rolanda Hooch was far from being a goat, but she did have lovely gray hair that was coarse and slightly curly. And she certainly ended up making some very goat-like noises. She didn't have horns, either... but it wasn't too difficult to convince her to put on a Viking helmet sometimes.

Aberforth Dumbledore was not very similar at all to a broom. He was not overly thin, nor was he made entirely of wood. He had little interest in Quidditch and wasn't too keen on the idea of flying in general. But he did enjoy being ridden.

~ end ~


End file.
